Always Here
by Everlasting Snow Princess
Summary: Spin off of Immortal Love. Mark of Athena one-shot. "A thousand miles may come in between us, but I will always find you because I am always here, Percy." Lukercy.


**Warning: Slash**

**Pairing: Luke/Percy**

**Here is my Mark of Athena one shot. Hope you will enjoy.**

* * *

"_I'm back, Percy."_

…

Percy couldn't help it, but his feet moved automatically and rushed into Luke's waiting arms. He buried his face into muscular chest and his hands gripped the blonde's shirt tightly. "Luke…"

Luke's ice blue eyes stared down at the boy lovingly. He raised a hand and ran it through the soft raven locks gently. "Percy…" The blonde could feel a wetness forming on the center of his shirt. He cooed, "Don't cry, Percy. I'm not leaving you."

Percy looked up with uncertainty present on his face. His eyes were still wet with tears. "Really…? You won't leave me? Always here?"

Luke's expression became apologetic. He placed a hand on soft cheek. He whispered, "Always here. I am never leaving you, Percy. I will always be there for you no matter far apart we are."

Percy released his grip on Luke's shirt and snaked it around the older boy's neck. The ravenette tilted his head and stood on his tiptoes. "I believe you." The distance between their lips was closed and the two lovers drowned in their long awaited kiss.

A loud and unified gasp came from the Romans and from the Lost Hero trio. Annabeth merely smiled gently at them. It was difficult to move on from Percy, but she did. In her heart, Percy would eternally remain as her second love and Luke as her first because it gave her an experience that would make her stronger. And she was stronger.

Annabeth glanced at the trio and towards the Romans. Shock was evident on their faces. She sighed loudly and started to form multiples plans since she knew there was going to be some kind of opposition. Annabeth looked towards the lovers, who were still kissing. As much as she didn't want to disturb their reunion, she knew she had to. Her thumb and index finger was placed in between her lips and a loud whistle resonated through everyone's ears, even the previously undisturbed lovers.

Luke and Percy broke their kiss and glanced irritated at Annabeth for interrupting them. Annabeth arched one of her defined eyebrows at the response she received and looked towards the Romans to signal they weren't alone. Luke and Percy followed her line of sight and blushed darkly when they clearly remembered they had been kissing or more appropriately, making out in front of the Romans.

The ravenette reluctantly pulled away from the blonde and turned towards his new family with a sheepish smile and a hand running through his hair embarrassedly.

Reyna could tell her co-praetor was rather embarrassed, so she coughed loudly to bring everyone's attention onto her instead. Awkwardly, she said, "Thank you for that rather… interesting display…"

Percy and Luke coughed uncomfortable and muttered, "Sorry…"

"Right…" Reyna turned towards her officers and began to recite directions. After listing out what she needed, she turned around towards everyone. She said authoritatively, "We welcome back our former praetor, Jason Grace and his companions." She glanced around for any objection, but there was none, except a 'humph' from Octavian. "A feast is being prepared for your arrival. Let us go." Before she could take a step, a shout of anger came from Octavian.

"You are allowing them into camp! They are _graceus._" He spoke the word as if it was a curse. "Our _enemies_."

Reyna glared darkly at the augur. "They are our guests and you shall not ruin our festivities. Go sacrifice an offering to the gods because Jason has returned safely to us. Is that not part of you job description?"

Octavian bristled angrily before marching off to do what he was told. Reyna moved forward and gestured everyone to follow her. With loud chattering, they made their way to designated location. Upon arriving, the campers began to scatter and sat at their desired place. Everyone was in high spirits and chattered loudly. Even though everyone conversed merrily, tension still lingered in the air.

Reyna, Leo, Jason, Percy, Luke, Annabeth, Piper, Frank, and Hazel sat together at one table and began to exchange stories. About how Jason made it Camp-Half Blood without any memories. How he had gone quest with Piper and Leo to rescue Hera from the Wolf House.

After Jason relayed his story, Percy told his, Hazel's, and Frank's. How they had to travel to Canada and saved the god of Death and fought against the giant's army.

Jason, Leo, and Piper were stunned by the story, while Luke and Annabeth smiled knowingly. Luke kissed the top of Percy's head and whispered, "I'm glad you're safe."

Percy cuddled into Luke's side and placed his hand onto of the one wrapped around his waist. "I'm glad too or else I would never been able to see you again."

Before anything could go further, everyone else coughed loudly to bring back the lovers' attention. The two looked up at everyone in confusion. The others just avoided eye-contact. Reyna asked, "So… how did you two end up together?"

Percy and Luke chuckled. "A story for another day."

Everyone, except Annabeth asked, "Why?"

Annabeth responded for them. "Because it would take too long to tell."

Everyone nodded and decided to leave the subject alone. Percy turned towards Jason and asked, "Are you related to Thalia Grace?"

Jason grinned and said, "Yep. She's my older sister."

"Wow. Who would have thought that? You guys are totally different." Percy said.

Reyna frowned. She asked, "Jason, you have a sister?"

The former praetor nodded. "She's Greek, not Roman."

"How is that possible?"

"Father had me in his Roman form, but my sister in his Greek form with the same woman, our 'mom'." Jason put air quotes around mom.

Reyna nodded, but turmoil was forming in heart. Something was different about Jason and she didn't like it. He wasn't dating Piper or Annabeth, so why did she feel so paranoid? She would have to ask later.

Percy suddenly remembered something, "Nico has been captured by Gaia."

Annabeth and Luke were shocked. Annabeth asked, "Nico's been captured by Gaia?"

The ravenette nodded. Hazel said, "We have to save him."

Percy agreed and said, "We will. We have to make a plan before we can set out. Nico is capable of taking care of himself. Don't worry. He is going to be fine or he should hope he will be because when I find him…" The threat was left to be translated.

Hazel gulped and said, "Are you angry at him?"

Percy chuckled darkly and responded, "Why would I be? It's not like he lied to my face about not knowing me when I saw him at Hades' temple. He did nothing wrong." It was obvious the ravenette meant the opposite. Luke and Annabeth also started to chuckle darkly. The older blonde said, "He lied to me too. Saying he didn't know where you were."

Everyone shied away from the three fearing for their lives. Reyna said a tad nervous, "Umm… why don't we spread out. Spend some alone time with people we want." Jason quickly grabbed Leo's hand and rushed out of the room, leaving Reyna in confusion. Piper and Annabeth giggled the two's sudden departure, as if they knew a secret. Luke just rolled his eyes and stood up. He lowered a hand for Percy to accept, which the ravenette did and two left.

Percy and Luke held hands as they walked past the spectacular architecture of New Rome. They finally stopped walking when they made it to the hilltop. Luke released Percy's hand and instead wrapped his arms around the younger boy's smaller frame. He whispered, "I missed you so much."

Percy returned the embrace and murmured, "I could only remember your name when I lost my memories."

"I'm glad you couldn't forget me."

The ravenette chuckled and said, "Lady Aphrodite must have told Hera to let me remember you and I have to thank her for that."

Luke smiled and placed his head on top of Percy's. He breathed deeply and allowed silence to wrap them comfortably. For a while, the two just snuggled into the other's embrace, enjoying the warmth.

Percy gripped onto Luke's shirt tightly. "Will you always be here?"

The blonde frowned. He lifted his head and placed hand under Percy's chin to force the younger to look up. Loving ice blue eyes gazed into vulnerable sea green orbs. Luke murmured, "A thousand miles may come in between us, but I will always find you because I am always here, Percy."

Percy wrapped his arms around Luke's neck and whispered, "Show me."

And Luke did. He pressed a soft kiss onto plump pink lips. He pried apart the pink lips and roamed around every crevice of the hot cavern. Tasting every corner and evoking erotic moans from Percy. After for what felt like an eternity, the two pulled apart. Luke once again whispered the promise.

"Always Here."

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Review Please!**


End file.
